Affirmation
by Hopeful Shipper
Summary: What if Mike hadn't gone to Graceland, but gotten the assignment he originally wanted in DC? Also featuring Vincent Rossabi from Covert Affairs. I do not own Graceland, Covert Affairs or any of their characters this is just a fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Mike Warren walking shoulder to shoulder with his TO. Agent Vincent Rossabi was one of the best Hoover had to offer. Mike left lucky honored to be training with him. Today was a big day out in the field. They had their guns and badges in view. They entered the building calmly. Security let them through with minor hassle. Soon they were back in the office of their perp.

"Times up, Davis," Vincent said.

The dark haired man closed his eyes before turning around. "Agents Rossabi and Warren," he sneered. Some guys might have been intimated by the powerful man. Not Vincent and not Mike. He kept the same cool, confident stance as his mentor.

Vincent caught Liam eyeing a drawer in his desk. "Don't do anything stupid," the senior agent warned.

"Why are you here? You've got nothing on me," Liam challenged.

"Riverside 401 ring any bells?" Mike asked.

Liam's face paled. "We found the house and the girls," Vincent stated. Liam ran to the side exit of his office. Vincent and Mike took after him. Mike out ran Vincent and caught Liam by his suit jacket. He yanked the resister back and then pushed him up against the wall. Vincent seeing the take down slowed his pace. "Cuff him, Mike," he instructed. Mike looked at him. "This is your bust," Vincent said.

"Liam Davis you are under arrest for kidnapping and trafficking," Mike began reading the man his rights. He grinned put the cuffs on Liam. Vincent and Mike walked Davis out to the car. Mike put him in the rear seat.

"Welcome to the big leagues," Vincent patted Mike on the back.

* * *

A beautiful creature stopped Mike dead in his tracks as he and Vincent walked in the bar where they were going to meet a couple more agents. There she was: a tall woman with soft features, and long flowing brown hair. Just his type. In a moment her chocolate brown eyes found his baby blues. How long the world froze for he was unsure. He was still standing in the same place when he had been when he came to himself. Mike regrettably had to break eye contact when Vincent and he were led to their table. Luckily he had a straight view to her and she to him.

Wow. Abby had not expected this when she agreed to go out with her friends for the office to let off a little steam. She had been so busy at work that she had no time for guys. Little did Abby know what would be walking through that bar door. "He's hot," her friend Serena whispered. Abby just nodded. She could get passed his handsome face or woman melting smile. Hot was an understatement. If her eyes went any lower Abby would have to stop herself from picturing the muscles underneath his powder blue dress shirt. Instead she grabbed a napkin jotted something down well he was settle at a table. Abby shoved the napkin in her purse.

"Earth to, Mike," Vincent chirped. His new trainee had his eyes fix over Vincent shoulder to bar and the beautiful brunette. Vincent was no fool. He had noticed her too and the palpable connection she and his young friend had jump-started. Sparks were flying across the room He couldn't blame Mike. The lady was quite stunning. She was no bombshell or vixen, but very feminine. If he were ten years younger Vincent would have given Mike a run for his money. "Why don't you go say hello?" he nudged.

"Don't we need to discuss our next move?" Mike questioned. While Vincent appreciated Mike's work ethic, he feared Mike would burn out if he didn't get a life outside of the job.

"No more work talk- today was a good day and it's time to celebrate," Vincent shook his head, "Raleigh and Piers are on their way." Mike stayed somewhere halfway between seated and . "Go get her, Tiger," Vincent urged. Mike didn't know what to make of this side of his mentor. He was not this easy going on the job.

The brunette smiled when Mike got up. The smile grew even wider when he headed straight for her.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi, I'm Abby," she held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you"

"Mike, I'm Mike," he almost let out a nervous laugh.

"This is Serena and Courtney," Abby made introductions. Mike tipped his head to the girls.

"Would you and your friends like to join us?" Mike inquired. He pointed over to the table where the other two agents Vincent had mentioned were now sitting with. Abby looked to her two friends. They both nodded.

"Sure," Abby answered for them. The girls collected their drinks. Mike led them over to the table with Abby by his side.

"Whoa, Mikey," Piers greeted.

"Who are your new friends?" Raleigh grinned.

"Serena," Abby's friend said. She instantly took a shine to the outgoing agent and sat next to Piers. Mike & Abby choose seats next to each other.

"What's the occasion?" Courtney asked sitting.

"We're celebrating Mike's first big bust," Piers beamed like a proud brother.

"Bust? You're a cop or something?" Abby asked.

"Yeah- kind of," Mike answered. That's when she saw Piers' badge.

"You're FBI," she said. He nodded hoping that wasn't a deal breaker for her.

* * *

Abby shivered at the chill in the air outside the bar. Mike took off his suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders. They were alone as her friends were still inside talking with Piers and Brian. Vincent had already gone home.

"Thank you," she said as they waited for her cab.

He looked her up and down. She looked good in his jacket. "I would love to maybe take you out to dinner or something sometime," Mike blurted out, "I mean- that is if you are interested." Abby gave him a good once over then handed him the napkin she had written on earlier.

"Call me," she replied. Abby stepped forward Mike leaned in. They met in a bright, yearning kiss. What a way to end the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I had a wonderful time last night. Call you after work ~ Mike." Abby beamed after checking her text message as she walked from her car to the senator's office where she worked.

Serena hip bumped her. "Is that your Mike?"

"Uh um," Abby nodded only half listening. They continued walking into the office.

"Ready to deal with Trouble," Serena said. Abby sighed. 'Trouble' referred to their supervisor Jax Fleming. A good looking man. He had asked her out once or twice. Abby had meant it when she had told Jax she wasn't looking to get involved with anyone. She had still been trying to get her footing in the world and wanted to concentrate on work. Well, that and it had been one excuse she used. Jax also had a reputation as a womanizer. Abby was not going to subject herself to that drama. Besides she didn't go looking for Mike he found her.

They headed straight for their stations when they Abby typed up a quick reply and sent it before setting her phone down on her desk. She opened her laptop and typed in the password.

Jax came over to greet them, "Good morning, Ladies." He picked the phone up before it when dark. "Mike- Who is Mike?" Jax demanded.

"Abby's new boyfriend," Serena chimed in. Jax wrinkled up nose. He did not like the sound of that.

"He's not my boyfriend," Abby protested. She held out her hand for her phone, happy she had a passcode lock on it. Jax gave it back.

"Not yet," Serena predicted. Abby just chuckled. She actually hoped Serena was right.

"Did you send out the memo?" Jax tried to change the subject.

"Check your email," Abby nodded.

"Rachel is still waiting on those reports you were proofing," he reminded Abby.

"She'll have them within the hour," she assured him.

* * *

"Here comes the babe magnet," Piers heckled Mike.

"Haha," Mike mocked. He was on his way back from interrogating Liam Davis. Going for his desk Mike picked up his cell phone. His heart skipped a beat before turning the screen on. There was a new message from Abby like he hoped for- "Me too. I look forward to your call." Mike was grinning ear to ear. He sat in his chair with eyes locked on the phone.

"Abby, uh?" Piers lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Mike replied softly. Reluctantly he put the phone into his pocket and opened up his laptop. There was work to do. A night stewing in a jail cell loosened Davis' lips. He had given them more people in the trafficking ring to run down. Soon they'd have this thing busted wide open.

"So you're when are you seeing her again?" Piers asked.

"Whenever she says I can," Mike said.

Both men sober when Vincent approached. "How is the briefing info coming?"

Mike looked up from his screen, "Ready in fifteen."

Satisfied Vincent turned to Piers, "Tell Raleigh we're on in conference room twenty." Piers nodded.

* * *

Mike stood up front next to a screen. Vincent, Piers, and Raleigh sat around the table watching him.

"Davis gave up these two possible associates," He clicked the button on the black remote, "Richard Hawke and Titus Young." Two pictures of the mentioned men displayed on the screen. Their names and info were listed beside them. "Hawkes own warehouses up and down the east coast," Mike continued, "Young is a high ranking banker with the 1st National Bank."

"What's their connection besides Davis' word?" Piers asked.

"That is what we're going to figure out," Vincent answered.

"Both of them are married- Hawkes has two kids with his wife," Mike added, "The only one with a prior is Hawkes and that's a speeding ticket."

"Squeaky clean," Raleigh remarked.

"Exactly," Vincent stood. He stood beside Mike. "The two of you are going to be getting a run down on Hawkes see if he is connected to either Young or Davis as Davis claims," " Vincent said, "Warren and I are going to have a chat with Young."

"To get a feel for him," Raleigh said.

Vincent nodded, "He's a money man and if he's handling the money he'll be the easiest to connect all of them to."

* * *

Vincent and Mike arrived at the bank headquarters where Titus worked about thirty minutes later. They went up to the receptionist desk. "Agents Rossabi and Warren," Vincent said. They flashed him their badges. "We're here to see Mr. Young." The receptionist showed them to Titus' office. He walked into the office a head and announced them. Titus was sitting behind his desk.

Titus stood and shook their hands, "What can I do for the FBI?"

"We just have a few questions for you," Titus motioned for them to sit in the

"Do you know a Liam Davis?" Vincent inquired.

"Davis- that name is familiar," Titus said, "Oh, Liam Davis, yes.- he's from…" He drummed his fingers on the top of his desk. "What was that company's name?" Titus questioned.

"Watchdog Security," Mike offered.

"Yes, that's it- I think I have his card around here somewhere," Titus looked over his desk. He pulled out his top drawers.

"How did you become acquainted with Mr. Davis?"

"His company needed a loan for a new project," Titus answered

"Socialize often?" Mike asked.

Titus shook his head, "No."

"When was the last time you spoke with Mr. Davis?" Vincent asked.

"About a month ago maybe two- I'm not really sure," Titus answered, "We have been playing phone tag for the past week."

"Who called who first?" Vincent questioned.

"Mr. Davis," Titus answered.

"Do you know what that was about?" Mike followed up.

"Sorry, no," Titus replied.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Young," Mike said. Titus simply nodded. The three men stood. Titus saw the agents out of his office and closed the door.

* * *

Mike dropped his cold pizza on the paper plate. He checked his watch again. Mike had wanted to call Abby an hour ago. One thing or another kept popping up. Still at work, he hadn't even had time to go get supper so he was eating the pizza left over from lunch. Mike took out his phone. He pressed Abby's page in contacts and the phone dialed her number.

"FBI Mike," Abby answered.

"Lawyer Abby," Mike smiled, "I'm sorry it's late I got caught up at work."

She pushed back from her desk, "I'm still at work."

"If I'm interrupting something I can call back tomorrow," he offered.

"You called to ask me out," Abby relaxed back into her chair, "Let's do that."

"Ok, do you want to do dinner this Saturday?" Mike asked.

"Did you just say 'do dinner'?" she cringed playfully.

"I did," he admitted.

"In spite of that I would love to go out with you," Abby twirled the ends of her hair around her finger.

Mike tilted his head, "I was thinking of this seafood place: Oceana on 7th."

"I know the place- I'll meet you there," she said.

"How about around seven?" he suggested.

"Sounds lovely," Abby agreed.

"See you then," Mike replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bright and early on Saturday morning, a time when most people would still be asleep, Mike was stirring. He was not someone that could sleep in. Even on his days off Mike woke with the sun. Today he woke with thoughts of Abby. Mike stretched then sat up in bed. The two had been exchanging flirty texts since he had asked her out that Monday. They had even talked over the phone. Last night they managed to sneak in a video chat. Seeing her, even on a smart phone screen, did wonders for his dreams. He threw his legs over the side and stood. Mike got out. He immediately began to make the bed. Mike couldn't help thinking as he righted the comforter and sheets what it would be like to have Abby in it. Thoughts like those called for a cold shower. He hoped he could keep his body in check during their date.

After the shower Mike got dressed and quietly went out into the kitchen. Trying not to wake up Piers, who was his roommate, he cooked up some hash browns and eggs. He ate silently debated what to do with his day. Things were going to drag until he saw Abby again. Mike was putting the frying pan into the dish drawer when his cell rang. "We have a problem," Vincent's voice came from the other end, "Davis is dead."

"I'll be in, in twenty," Mike replied. Hanging up the phone he put on his shoes and jacket. Mike grabbed his keys and flew out the door.

* * *

Vincent stood in the doorway to Davis' cell. The prisoner's body rested limp against the wall. A noose made from his pillowcase held him from the bars on the window. "What a waste," Vincent shook his head.

Mike came up behind Vincent. His major questions were answered with one look at the body. "How long has he been like that?" Mike asked.

"Somewhere between lights out last night and the head count this morning," Vincent said, "We won't get anything more precise until the coroner does an autopsy."

"Suicide," Mike deduced.

"Looks that way, yeah," Vincent sighed.

"Why?" Mike's brow furrowed.

"That is the million dollar question," Vincent frowned.

Mike raked his hands through his sandy colored hair, "Who's notifying the family?"

"The Brass," Vincent answered, "Davis had a visitor last night- I want you to go over the recording of their visit." Mike nodded and went to comply.

* * *

Mike wore the head phones a tech offered and hit play. He watched a jumpy Liam Davis sat at a visiting station. A blonde woman sat down across from him and took up the phone receiver.

"Who are you?" Liam asked.

"I'm Erica Jones from Burke and Partners," the blonde answered.

Liam's brow furrow. Mike could see him start to sweat. "Jimmy is handling me," Liam insisted, "Where's Jimmy?"

"The higher ups are unhappy with his handling of this case," she replied coolly, "He's been assigned elsewhere."

"Tell Murdoch-," Liam said.

"Now, now," she interrupted him, "It's not the time to be running your mouth- you wouldn't want work to get back to the higher ups…" Liam's eyes widened.

Vincent came up behind him. Mike took off the head phones. "Erica Jones?" Vincent read off of Mike's notes.

"It's a fake. There is no lawyer by that name at their firm," Mike said. He had called to verify it.

"It's not like they'd really let us talk to her if there was," Vincent pointed out.

"She threatened him, Rossabi," Mike said.

"How?" Vincent tilted his head.

"Told him to keep his mouth shut," Mike said.

Vincent's eyes narrowed and considered the ramifications of the phrase. It was something a lawyer might say to a client, but from Mike's tone it had more to it. Vincent looked back down at Mike's notes."What's this Murdoch?" he asked.

"More like who," Mike replied, "I've got a feeling his the guy we are really after and this woman is the key to busting him."

"First we have to find her," Vincent stared at the blonde's face.

"I'm ran a crosscheck on the alias and came up empty," Mike said, "Cindy's got facial recognition software going."

"Good- Piers tells me you have a date," Vincent changed the subject.

"Abby," Mike rubbed his face, "I have been meaning to call and reschedule. I just lost myself in the work."

"Go on your date," Vincent counseled.

"What? We're back at square one and all we've got is this one lead-," Mike began to ramble.

"The facial recognition software will be running at least until tomorrow," Vincent said, "We've processed his cell thoroughly. Piers and Raleigh are out on the Young and Hawkes. You've done your search. Go, there is nothing more we can do today."

"Is that an order?" Mike snorted.

"If something comes up I will call you- I'll call you," Vincent replied.

"Thanks, Vince," Mike replied. Sometimes it was good to have a friend for a boss.

"Don't thank me- just remember this when I am working for you," Vincent smirked.

* * *

Mike was waiting for Abby when she arrived at the restaurant. "Hey," Abby came right up to him and threw her arms around Mike's neck. He returned her hug. His smile was weak when they parted. She read his eyes, "Is everything all right?"

"I got called into work today," Mike said.

"I hope there's no trouble," Abby replied.

"I'm back to square one on my case," was all Mike said. Not wanting to spoil their date by discussing the suicide he shrugged and offered her his arm, "Shall we?" Abby happily looped her arm threw his and they went inside.

They were seated at a table quickly. Mike pulled out her chair. "Thanks," Abby sat. He scooted her into the table before taking his own seat. After ordering drinks and their dinners they were left alone for a few minutes. The couple easily breezed into a conversation. "You went to Wellesley and Georgetown Law," Mike repeated. Abby nodded. "Just let me say that is an impressive an education," he praised.

"I coasted, didn't do a lick of work," she deadpanned.

"You're a liar," Mike teased. He was amazed at how light he was feeling now. Not an half hour before he was pretty down. Being with Abby worked wonders for him.

"Yes, I am," Abby chuckled. The waiter brought them their food. They began to eat. "You're not so shabby either. Mr. Quantico, I hear that's tough to get in now," she said, "What's your master's in?"

"Criminology," Mike answered. He went back to his food then looked up at Abby. Mike bit his cheek. He didn't want the night to end at dinner and they hadn't made any other plans so he asked, "Would you like to go dancing after we're finished here?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded profusely. She didn't want the night to end either. Abby probably would have agreed to almost anything to keep it going, but dancing- especially with Mike sounded like fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mike stood between Raleigh and Piers in their three lanes at the indoor shooting range. He sent another paper back. Mike took the clip out of his issued hand gun and checked it. Expertly slamming it back in with his palm, he took his stance. Blue eyes steeled and focused. Mike fired his first shot. Bang. A flick of his wrist and he pulled the trigger a second time. Bang. The first hit one shoulder then the next the second. With fluid movements Mike lined up his next shots to the lower torso. Each bullet hit its mark. Two to the upper chest followed. He ended with three to the head. Taking off his ear protection he pressed the button to call back the paper. Mike checked his handy work. Piers leaned over to view it as well.

"Nice going, Roomie," he tipped his head in approval. The pattern fit. The bullets to the chest both went throw the same hole. Mike was lost in thought. He mumbled a thanks. Once cleared the three men steeped to the back of the range and began to clean their guns. "Making any head way with the interviews with the girls Davis was holding?" Piers inquired.

"The last one is scheduled to come in after lunch," Mike sighed, "They're all saying the same thing."

"They all saw other girls?" Piers asked.

"Yeah- some were separated from different groups," Mike answered. The thought of other women out there going through the same things made him sick to his stomach even more so that anyone had to experience those unspeakable things at all.

"She went home two days ago," Mike said. At least there was that little bit of good news.

"Where does the blonde woman and this Murdoch fit in?" Mike began to ramble, "Davis was the muscle, he watched the girls and transported them- Hawkes provided the places to hide them, Young provided funding..."

"Nice theory," Raleigh spoke up.

"We need more proof Young or Hawkes knowingly participated in the acts," Piers said what they all already knew.

"Anything new on the warehouses Davis lease from Hawkes?" Mike asked.

"Went through the last one, no sign of any girls being there at all. It was just too clean," Piers went through the list he had been given of what was found, "Nothing traceable to anyone- Hawkes denies any knowledge of what Davis could have stored in them." The only reason they got that far was the paper trail, "We still haven't gotten to the security footage yet."

"Let me know if you need another set of eyes on those," Mike said.

"Sure thing," Piers nodded.

"Where are they getting the girls?" Raleigh wondered.

"It's a modeling agency scam and worst of all they are using names and websites legitimate companies to lure them out," Mike answered. He straightened and rolled his shoulders. Mike could fell himself getting tense. He was going to have to hit the gym. The punch bag was going to get a work out. His preferred method of relaxation wasn't available for another day. Abby and he weren't supposed to meet up until the next evening. Things had been progressing well in that department for the past few weeks. It helped him through the rut this case hit when Davis killed himself. Mike finished cleaning his gun and holstered it. He waited for the other two men. Once they caught up with Vincent they'd head out to lunch. Mike wasn't sure he'd be able to eat anything knowing most of what he was going to hear afterwards.

* * *

Mike recognized her laughter from across the cafe. "It's that your girl?" Piers motioned to the ordering line.

Mike turned around and smiled, "Yep." She was talking with talking with an older gentleman.

"Who's that?" Raleigh asked.

"That's her dad," Mike had seen pictures of them framed in Abby's townhouse.

There he was Abby couldn't believe it. She hadn't planned it, but she and her dad walked into the same cafe as her boyfriend and his coworkers. When their eyes meet Mike waved. Abby bobbed her head down in a sweet smile before waving back. She was glowing. Brennan angled to see who had elicited such a reaction from his daughter. He was quick enough to see Mike put his hand down. "Is that your young man you've been talking about for weeks?" Brennan smirked.

"That's Mike, yes," Abby answered.

"Umm..." the father rubbed his chin. She rolled her eyes.

"Go over and say, hi," Piers encouraged. Mike was half out of his seat anyway.

"Call me when you see Rossabi head back here, ok?" Mike requested.

"Aye, aye," Raleigh saluted.

Mike walked over to the father and daughter. "Hey," he greeted Abby with a hug.

"Hey," she replied. They parted slightly. Time stop when they looked into one another's faces. "Dad, this is my boyfriend Mike- Mike, this is my dad," Abby introduced them.

Mike reached out and the two men shook hands, "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Sinclair."

"Likewise," Brennan replied, " So you're the guy that's making my little girl's heart go pitter-pat."

Mike chuckled. Brennan gave Abby's suitor a good once over. Mike wore a nice suit and was clean cut. So far so good. Brennan couldn't help noticing the smitten way Mike looked at Abby. From the way she talk about Mike Brennan knew Abby was falling for the young man too.

"Will your friend miss you if you join us?" Brennan offered.

"I just came over to say hi- I don't have much time," Mike declined.

"Are you on the clock?" Abby asked.

"About to get back on when my supervisor returns," Mike replied.

Brennan understood, "Another time."

"Yes, we need to get a dinner or something set up," Mike readily agreed.

"We can work on that," Abby said.

"Mike!" Piers called.

"That's my cue," Mike leaned in and kissed Abby's cheek, "We're still on for tomorrow evening?"

"You bet," she nodded.

"It's was good to meet you," Mike told Brennan. Brennan nodded. Mike left to rejoin his coworkers. His steps lightened by the stolen moment. Abby stared after him with a wide grin on her face.

"He seems nice," Brennan noted. He liked the way Mike made Abby smile. They moved forward in the line.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Happy Valentines' Day!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Mike held her hand as they exited the grocery store. Abby had been so busy that day she hadn't been able to pick up the ingredients for the meal she and Mike had planned to cook together. They could have gotten take out or gone to a restaurant, but they decide to just pick up the things they need.

Mike stopped at the flower stand that was a few feet out. "Mike?" Abby questioned.

"You need flowers," he explained. Her heart melted just a little bit. Instead of insisting she didn't need them, Abby watched Mike select a bouquet of flowers and pay for them. He presented them to her with a bow.

"They're lovely," she accepted them. Arm in arm the couple walked back to Mike's car. They loaded in and soon were parked outside of Abby's townhouse.

Mike got out. He came around the hood and opened her door. He helped her out then when to the back of the car and began to snatch up all of the bags.

"I can carry something," Abby protested.

"You're carrying the flowers," Mike replied. That earned him a raised eyebrow. "There's not that much to get," he justified. Abby just shook her head and they went inside. Mike set the bags on the counter. They removed everything and collected all the bags. He looked over what they bought.

"I left something in the car," Mike excused himself, "I'll be right back."

"You should have let me help," Abby replied. He headed out. She went to the cabinet and got out a vase for the flowers. Abby trimmed off the ends and put them in the water. She set the vase in the middle of her table just as Mike came back through the front door. "Find what you were looking for?" Abby called.

"Yep," he showed off the prize. She tilted her head. Abby visual examined what he was holding.

"What's in the bag?" Abby inquired. Whatever it was small and wasn't in a bag from the store they just went too.

"A surprise," Mike gave it to her. She dove in and come up with two bags of M&Ms. Abby pursed her lips. He grinned, "A little birdy told me your chocolate stash was getting low." Her brown eyes sparkled at him. This was so like her boyfriend.

"Thank you," she said. Abby set the M&Ms on the counter then got a pot off the hanging rack. She filled it with hot water. Abby set it on the stove. She turned on the burner. Mike found the cutting board and a bread knife. Out of a head of garlic Abby choose two cloves. She cleaned them of their skin then cut them into the food processor. Next up Abby rinsed the fresh basil. Her phone went off. She dropped what she was doing. Abby dug it out of her purse. Seeing Jax's name come up on the incoming call, she groaned.

"Who is that?" Mike inquired.

Abby hit the reject option which sent the call to voicemail. She put the phone on the counter, "My boss." She dried off the basil with a paper towel.

"What if it's something important?" Mike asked arranging the slices of bread onto a baking sheet.

"Knowing Jax at this time of night- he's bored," Abby rolled her eyes. Not to mention he probably got wind of the date she added mentally. Jax was not happy she was seeing someone. Abby had already had sixty hours in. She had been told to cool the overtime for the time being by Jax's boss so she wasn't worried. "Could you roast some pine nuts for me?" Abby request.

"Sure thing," Mike retrieve a frying pan. He open the container of pine nuts and put a handful of them into the pan and set it on the stove burner which he then turned on. Abby began to pull the basil leaves off of their steams. She ripped them in two before dropping them into the small food processor. Once the pine nuts were roasted Mike brought them over. He scraped pine nuts in with a wood spoon. Abby added some olive oil.

Mike came up behind Abby. He set his hands on her hips. She took his invitation and melted back into him. "Looks good," Mike whispered in her ear. She smiled. All the leaves were in. They both reach out and together pressed the button to run the processor. Abby stole a slice of bread off of the baking sheet. Abby dipped a piece of it into the pesto and angled back. She held one hand under it and brought the bread to Mike's mouth. He ate a bite, "Yum." Mike kissed the corner of her jaw and temple. Abby brought her face to his. Their eyes met. They locked lips, happily indulging themselves.

After dinner, Abby opened a bag of the M&Ms. She poured some into a small bowl. The couple settled in the living room on the couch. They sat side by side. Happy butterflies danced in Abby's stomach. They had hung out at each other's places before. But every time it ended the same: Mike or she left. They hadn't been together yet. Something about tonight felt different. After feeding each other some of the chocolate pieces Mike & Abby set about the task of selecting the TV show or movie they were going to watch.

"Walking Dead," he nominated.

"No, no zombies," she vetoed, "I'd spend the entire show with my face buried in your chest." A wicked gleam came from Mike's baby blue eyes.

"When we watched the last episode of Saving Hope you buried your head into my chest during the surgery scenes," Mike reminded her.

"And you liked it," Abby play pouted.

"Loved it- I love having you close," he confirmed. She flushed a little and looked down at the bowl of M&Ms. When she raised her head, Abby locked eyes with Mike. Sparks flew. You could almost hear the air in the room sizzle.

She set aside the bowl. "I don't think I feel like watching TV tonight," Abby said.

"You don't?" Mike asked.

She shook her head, "Uh, uh." Abby got up. She went in front of him.

"What do you want to do?" he asked- more for confirmation than anything else. Her actions spoke volumes. Without a word Abby straddled Mike. She couldn't explain it, but right now she wanted bodily contact with him. Both of their hearts raced. Abby leaned in and kissed him hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded with the same heat.

Mike stood, bringing her up with him. Abby hooked her thighs on his hips to help with her weight. He carried her over to the stairs and up Mike hoped they could make it to her bedroom. He wanted her in a bed. At the top they were both breathing fast and heavy from the continuing deep kisses. Mike slammed Abby into the first door they reached. He used the opportunity to break the kiss and nibble down her neck. Chest heaving she groped for the door handle. She opened the door. Mike stepped into the room and set her down on her feet. Without turning on the light she could tell that this was her office. "Wrong room," Abby laughed. In the haze of the moment even she had failed to realize it before.

"Oops," he rubbed the back of his neck.

Abby took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom. Coming midway into the room, Mike stooped. He spun Abby back to him. They pressed flush together. He covered her mouth with his in a searing kiss. Abby tugged the hem of Mike's T shirt out of his jeans. Mike lifted his arms. They parted briefly enough to allow for the removal of the garment over his head. She tossed it aside. Mike drew his fingers up Abby's back to the zipper of her black dress. He leisurely unzipped the dress. Abby slipped it off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of the pile the dress had made on the floor then went for the fly on Mike's jeans. Soon every stitch of clothing was removed. They admired each other for a moment.

Mike backed Abby up to the bed. He laid her back in it and came down on top of her. Lips, tongues, and hands eagerly explored- caressed. When they couldn't take the rising tension any more Mike joined their bodies. Time seem suspended. Mike & Abby clutched each other close. They moved as one, finding a rhythm in the night. They kept going until they consumed each other. They jumped off the edge in unison and landed in blissful oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sunlight stole in through the blinds. Mike was already awake. A sleeping Abby was curled into him. He had spent the last fifteen minutes marveling how perfectly they fit together. Her skin was so soft. Mike couldn't resist drawing his fingertips up her bare side to her shoulder. She snuggled down farther into his chest with a coo. Abby frowned one last futile protest before she opened her eyes. Looking up she stared into Mike's bright blue eyes. He smiled at her. What a view to wake up to! Abby had to catch her breath.

"Morning, Beautiful," Mike crooned huskily.

She blushed, "Hi."

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Very- I was worn out and you make a wonderful pillow," Abby drew hearts on his chest with her fingers. They laid there contently for several moments.

"Penny for your thoughts," Mike said.

"There is something I meant to talk to you about last night," she replied.

"Shoot," he gave the go ahead.

"Senator Harris holds this annual gala," Abby said, "It's coming up next month."

"Oooo, a gala- sounds fancy," he said.

"Since I am the senator's god-daughter and now working in her staff I am expected to attend," she rambled, "I have two tickets to it…"

"Is that an invitation, Miss Sinclair?" Mike asked.

"I know this is a work thing and we haven't even talked about being exclusive," she replied.

"After what we just did," Mike smirked.

"Five times," Abby added.

"Five times last night," he copied, "I think I'd consider us exclusive- I mean that is if you want that."

"Of course I do- why wouldn't I?" she grinned.

"I don't know- you have no secret boyfriend I should be worried about do you?" Mike queried playfully.

"I have no secret boyfriend," Abby assured him. She pursed her lips. Abby batted her eyelashes at him, "And you? Any secret girlfriend I need to be aware of."

He shook his head. "I've only got time for one woman and that's you," Mike pulled Abby closer and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Does that mean you'll go?" she asked.

"I'll get a tux," Mike said.

They both knew he was going to have to go back into work today. Mike sat up and put his legs over the side of Abby's bed. "When are your parents going to be in town? We need to setup that dinner," he said.

Abby got up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. They were again skin to skin. "Next weekend probably," she answered.

"Do they have a place they like to eat out at while they're here?" Mike inquired, "Or should we eat in?"

"They like Oceana," Abby thought for a moment.

"Ok, let's go there," he replied.

"I'll give them a call," she nuzzled the nape of his neck, "Speaking of parents- when am I going to meet yours?"

Mike's eyes darken for a moment. He shook it off. Mike reach for a smile, "It's complicated."

Abby kissed his shoulder then laid her cheek on it. She could feel she unintentionally hit a nerve.

He angled to her face. "Is your shower big enough for two?" Mike wrinkled his eyebrow.

Abby bit her lower lip and nodded, "Yeah." He jumped up. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I want to test out that shower," Mike pulled a laugh Abby off of the bed and into the bathroom.

* * *

Mike's steps to his desk were lighter than air. He sat and opened his laptop. Mike hummed as it turned on. "Finally, Mike, I was starting to get worried about you," Piers approached. Raleigh was right behind him.

"Nothing to worry about," Mike replied.

"Well, someone didn't come home last night," Piers teased.

Mike smirked right back. He wasn't going to hide anything, "I was at Abby's."

"One down- now we just have to get Rossabi laid," Raleigh joined in.

"Vincent was here all night wasn't he?" Mike rubbed the back of his neck.

"More than likely," Piers frowned.

"He's taking a power nap while waiting for the warrant on Young to come through," Raleigh said.

Mike's head popped up, "He found the corroborating security video?"

Raleigh nodded, "Just like the girl said."

"Go get changed and I'll pull it up for you," Piers offered.

"Thanks," Mike nodded. He went back to their locker room and took out the suit he kept on hand. Mike stripped down to his boxers and took in a breath. Today was going to be busy. He slipped an undershirt over his head before putting on the suit pants. Next Mike slipped into the dress shirt. He let the last interview he had done just a few days before replay in his mind as he buttoned.

_Vincent let Mike take the lead in the interview while he stood outside to observe. They had a female officer in with interview room with them. Mike had directed her to handle most of the questions. This victim was in a particularly delicate state and they needed to handle her as gently as possible._

_"Was there anyone that you could tell besides Mr. Davis that was giving orders?" the female officer inquired._

_"There was a Titus - he yelled at Mr. Davis to move us the last time," the teenager replied. Mike ears perked up at the mention of the name._

_"The move to the house?" officer coaxed._

_"That one," she clarified._

_"Excuse me- Did you say, he called the man Titus?" Mike asked._

_"Yes," the girl answered._

_"Did you see that Titus looks like?" Mike inquired._

_"Um, um," she answered not quite able to look at Mike._

_He reached into his binder, "May I show you a few photos?"_

_"Sure," she replied. _

_Mike slowly slid a photo lineup page out of the binder. It had Young's and Hawkes' photos with dumby ones. "Take your time," he said._

_The young woman gasped. She taped Titus Young's photo. "That's him," she cried. Mike eyes lit when he knew which picture she chose. She shoved the page away and hugged herself. She would have loved to disappear right then._

_Something about her reaction tugged at Mike, "Was he one of the men that hurt you?" The teenager could only nod._

_"You're being very brave Sarah," Mike encouraged._

Back at the locker Mike straighten his tie. He put on his badge and head back out to work. Vincent meet Mike outside the locker room door. His bosses brown eyes were tired, but he stood straight.

Vincent sipped coffee out of a travel cup, "Do you need to see the footage or are you ready to bust this guy?"

"The sooner we get the cuffs on him the better," Mike said.

Vincent patted him on the back, "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Is Young's lawyer here yet?" Raleigh looked around and set an evidence box on Mike's desk.

"Any moment," Mike pulled on a pair of latex gloves and opened the box. Titus had requested an attorney even before the cuffs were on his wrists. Now they had to wait to interview him. Mike made use of the time to go through some things they collected from Titus' office as evidence. The technicians were going to be picking them up soon, but any more ammunition before heading into the integration room would help. Out of the items one in particular interested him. "Does that warrant cover his phone?" Mike asked.

"Any electronic devices," Raleigh confirmed, "Go for it."

Mike took it out of the box ad opened the bag. Turning it on, he thumbed through the pictures. Nothing much out of the ordinary there. Mike kept scrolling. The pictures went by a little too fast and he almost missed one- a blonde woman. Mike had to scroll it back. He recognized that face. It was the blonde that threatened Davis. He pulled out his file for the case and cheeked the photo against the screen capture of the security feed. Holding them side by side there was no doubt. "Hello, Mystery Blonde," he smirked.

"Get the golden boy a cookie," Raleigh clapped.

"Rossabi," Mike called.

Vincent came over, "Got something for me, Mike?"

"Young is our link to the Blonde," Mike held up the picture next to the phone,

Vincent scrutinized the pictures, "She obviously means something to him for him to keep that on his phone."

"Sloppy," Raleigh remarked.

"It's the smallest things that trip you up," Vincent shook his head.

Mike stared at the picture on the phone, "What is the connection?"

"He's too young to have a daughter this age, sister or cousin perhaps," Raleigh reasoned.

"Girlfriend?" Mike cocked an eyebrow. She looked awfully happy in the picture.

"Could be- I've seen stranger pairings," Vincent replied.

"Sarah's a blonde," Mike noted.

Vincent nodded. "Get a printout of that," he directed. Mike nodded and put the phone back in the bag to take it to a tech to get it printed. "Good work," Vincent praised.

Vincent and Mike followed Titus' attorney into the interrogation room. Titus stood up and shook his attorney's hand, "Thanks for coming, Carl." The two sat. Mike slipped into the chair opposite them. Vincent was taking lead on this one. Mike couldn't wait to watches his mentor in action. Even with the whole thing being recorded Mike took the notes. Vincent remained standing at the table with a file folder in his hand

"Why are we here?" Carl turned to Titus.

"I told you what they told me," Titus answered.

"You lied to me, Mr. Young," Vincent said.

"How so?" Titus retorted.

Vincent lifted the first print out- from the footage of the warehouse they had been holding the girls. Liam and Titus had had a very heated conversation. Vincent held out for the other men could see, "You said you hadn't seen Davis for a month before he died- no you saw him the week before we talked."

"So his visited this Mr. Davis?" Carl said, "That's not against the law."

"Rape is," Vincent said succinctly.

"Rape?" Titus scoffed.

Vincent released the page and it fell right back in the file, "You knew Davis was using he warehouses to hold the girls."

"That's pure conjure," Carl deflected.

"We have witnesses," Vincent countered. He tugged out another capture- this one showed dragging a frighten Sarah into a back room. "Did you think the girl wouldn't remember you?" Vincent challenged. Titus' blue eyes were steel. Vincent knew stonewalling. He switched gears. Taking a different printout he set it down on the table. "Who is this?" Vincent slid the security capture of the blonde in front of Titus.

The dark hair man surveyed the page. Mike tried to read him, but Titus' expression remained blank. He was practically still. "I don't know her," Titus smiled. Mike was beginning to think the ass actually enjoyed being deceitful.

"Oh, I know you do," Vincent pulled the printed out photo and dropped in right beside the last one, "What's her name, Titus?"

"I don't know," Titus lied.

Vincent tilted his head and pursed his lips, "The photo was on your phone."

"I have no idea how that got there," Titus insisted.

"Did you have any idea she was going to threaten Davis?" Vincent demanded.

"Don't answer that," Carl instructed. Titus clamed up. He slumped in his chair.

"If you're trying to protect her you need to talk to us," Mike urged.

"One can never be too careful, Agent Warren," Titus said, "Best keep an eye on that pretty, little lawyer of yours."

Mike narrowed his eyes. He leaned back in the chair. No way was Mike going to give Titus the satisfaction of getting a rise out of a federal agent. Vincent spoke for him, "Is that a threat Mr. Young?"

"Not at all- just a friendly piece of advice," Titus rolled his shoulders, "The world is such a dangerous place."

"We're done here," Carl ended the questioning.

Mike pushed himself up. Vincent loosened his tie and walked out. Mike was close on his heels. They got a distance away before Mike couldn't stop himself from taking out his phone. He turned the screen on and quickly found Abby's contact icon. Mike tapped it. He waited not too patiently while waiting for her to answer.

"Hey, Baby," Abby's voice was dancing. Her happy sound relieved some of Mike's internal anxiety.

"Hi," he said almost breathless.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah- I just needed to hear your voice," Mike replied.

"I miss you," Abby said.

"Listen, can you do me a favor?" he requested.

"Anything," she promised.

"Be extra vigilant," Mike implored, "The guy that we were questioning made an oddly specific comment- I just want you to be on the alert. Keep your cell phone and pepper spray handy."

"I'll be careful- you don't have to worry about me," Abby pledged.

"Get used to it- fact is, I am going to worry about you," he returned.

"Are you thinking of stopping by tonight?" she inquired.

"I won't know if I can until later," he said, "I'll try."

"Just give me a call later," Abby replied.

"I will- stay safe," Mike said.

"You too." They hung up.

Vincent checked his watch. He had been at work for nearly forty-eight hours. Vincent took up his coat from the back of his chair, "I'm going home, Mike."

"You should get some sleep," Mike encouraged.

"When Zoe gets back from Iraq I am taking off for an entire month," Vincent pronounced. He yawned.

"Can I drive you?" Mike offered.

"No, I'm fine," Vincent put his coat on.

"Rest well- you deserve it," Mike said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Abby closed her work laptop. Serena crossed from her own desk and sat on the edge of Abby's, "Hello, Stranger."

"Hey, Girl," Abby greeted, "Sorry, I didn't call this weekend."

"Oh, no I understand," Serena replied, "Having a new boyfriend keeps a girl busy."

"Yeah, I was with Mike," Abby confirmed.

"_With Mike_," Serena teased. Abby blushed. "So… How was it?" Serena demanded, "Spill."

"Heavenly," Abby sighed.

"Have you asked him to take you to the gala?" Serena inquired.

"He's coming," Abby answered.

"This is no time to discuss your imaginary boyfriend," Jax approached, still cross from his calls to Abby being ignored.

"Mike is one of the realist guys I know," Abby mentally counted the days until the original position she was intended for opened up and she would transfer, "What is it this time?"

Jax dropped a file on top of Abby's closed laptop, "I need copies of this report for everyone at the meeting tomorrow morning."

"That's not her job," Serena spoke up. She had noticed Jax dump a lot more grunt work on Abby since Abby had started dating someone else instead of Jax.

"I'm making it her job," Jax replied.

"Forget it, Serena," Abby interjected. She picked up the file. "They'll be on our desk before I leave," Abby arched an eyebrow at him. Jax nodded and left. She rolled her eyes at his back.

Serena accompanied Abby over to the Xerox machine, "That guy is a walking lawsuit."

"Next person they hired to work with him better be a guy," Abby agreed. She placed the pages in the slot to take them through the machine and set the number of copies.

"Is Mike worth the aggravation?" Serena asked.

"Totally worth it," Abby beamed.

* * *

Even the best laid plans can get waylaid. Abby's older sister was coming home from medical school when they planned to meet up with her parents. So the restaurant dinner was out. Instead Mike & Abby had driven an hour toward her childhood home.

"You're not, nervous are you?" Abby inquired.

"Maybe a little," Mike admitted, "Are you?"

"No. Dad already likes you and Mom is just gonna fall head over heels- trust me," she assured him. Her finger played with the tips of Mike's sandy blonde hair behind his ear.

"I trust you," he replied.

"Up ahead, the second street- turn right," Abby directed. Mike followed her instructions and turned onto a street of nice stone houses and well-manicured lawns. "Here we are," she indicated one of the bigger houses.

Fiona was waiting on the front porch when the car pulled into the driveway. She watched the young man get out of the car, round the hood, and opened the door for her daughter. Mike took Abby's hand and helped her out. Abby waved with her free hand, "Hi, Mom!"

Fiona called into the open front door, "Abby's here!" The couple walked hand in hand up to the house. Fiona held her arms open, "Hello, Darling." Abby hugged her mother.

"Mom, this is Mike," Abby said, "Mike this is my Mom."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am," Mike nodded. He wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulder. Abby's arms went around his waist.

"Likewise," Fiona did a quick assessment of him. She could tell her husband already liked the guy, but then again Brennan got along with almost everyone. Mike was clean cut as her husband had said. He sported a navy blue polo and professional jeans- not a rip in sight. Mike put in a bit of thought into his clothes and it got him points. Even more important Abby was glowing next to him. It was a warm day so Abby wore a summer dress. Fiona would have seen any marks on her neck or arms that would send up red flags about the new man in her life. As a mother she worried about her daughter and would look for things like that. There were none. So far Fiona got nothing but good vibes from this coupling.

Brennan appeared in the doorway. He smiled, "Hi, Mike."

Mike shook his hand, "It's nice to see you again, Sir."

Behind the father another brunette stepped out. This one favored her mother, while Abby took after their dad- each in looks and occupation.

"You must be Deborah," Mike said.

"Call me Debbie," the brunette requested.

"I hope you don't mind if we order out for pizza- I just got off a 24 hour shift and the last surgery was brutal," Fiona apologized.

"Not at all," Mike smiled, "I hope the surgery ended well."

"It did, thanks," Fiona replied.

"We're taking orders for toppings," Brennan said.

"I'm not fussy- I'll eat whatever everyone else is getting," Mike replied.

"Shall we go in?" Brennan offered.

They got the pizza ordered. Abby and Debbie got out the napkins and utensils out. Fiona stretched up for the glasses. "May I?" Mike offered.

"Thanks," Fiona handed a half to Mike. He took up the plates. They both walked out and started setting things on the table.

"When are you going to stop making me look bad?" Debbie huffed. The first serious, real grown up boyfriend and Abby hit it out of the park.

"Get a better boyfriend," Abby quipped. Debbie crossed her arms over her chest. She needed no reminder that everyone in her family hated her boyfriend, Chris. For his part he avoided them all like the plague which is why he hadn't come this weekend.

"Girls," Brennan popped his head into the kitchen. He gave both of them a cut it out look. "Dinner has arrived," Brennan motioned for them to follow.

"Coming," the girls said in unison.

* * *

"Well, I didn't need that last piece," Debbie patted her stomach.

"Me either," Abby agreed. Mike and she held hands on the table top. They had for the entire meal.

Fiona got up and began to clear the table. "Allow me," Mike stood. He collect the emptied plates. Mike proceeded to the kitchen.

"I'm going to grab a beer," Brennan trailed him, "Can I get you one?"

"Sure," Mike said.

"Just set them in the sink- we'll deal with them later," Brennan directed.

The women were already in the living room when Mike and Brennan returned. Mike found his place on the couch by Abby. She scooted towards him and leaned on his shoulder. Brennan settled into a spot in the love-seat beside his wife. Debbie feeling the odd woman out sat on the fireplace hearth.

"May I ask you something, Mike?" Brennan requested.

"Of course," Mike drank a swig from the beer.

"Why the Bureau?" Brennan asked.

"There is evil in this world," Mike answered, "I will fight it."

"You think you can do that through the FBI?" Debbie asked.

"Yes, I do," Mike nodded.

"How did you get interested in becoming an agent?" Brennan questioned.

"My grandfather- he worked at the J. Edgar Hoover building in DC," Mike explained.

"Ah," Brennan deduced, "You're a legacy."

"Well, not really, he wasn't an agent. He was a photographer- crime scene," Mike sat up a bit straighter, "You know, Hoover himself requested him once. Man, I think that was the highlight of his life."

"Besides you," Fiona added.

Mike gave a quick pained smile, "He raised me from ten on."

"What about your parents?" Fiona inquired.

Mike set the bottle down on a coaster on top of the coffee table. "My mom was killed," he answered honestly, "I no longer have any contact with my _father_." He had to force the last word out. Abby picked up on that and cuddled into him closer. She could put two and two together although she hoped she was wrong. Mike would tell her more when he was ready. He lifted his arm allowing Abby better accesses to his side. Once she was under his arm Mike curled it around her. He kissed the top of Abby's head. "Onto happier subjects," Mike looked around at her family, "Who's got an Abby story for me?"

"Hey," Abby poked him.

"What?" Mike stuck out his bottom lip. She started to tickle him. He threw his hands up in the air, "Uncle!" Abby stopped tickling and started laughing. Mike's face lit up when Abby laughed. Fiona liked that. She liked it a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Carl Barton could work magic in front of a judge. From where Mike sat in the back section of the courtroom he had a pretty good view of the defense table. Vincent was sitting beside him in the outside seat. They both could see Titus perfectly composed. He was acting like a model defendant. The back and forth with the DA didn't faze him. "Your Honor, my client as worked the past twenty years for the same company- he has voluntarily surrendered his passport," Carl added, "All of his family live in the area as well."

"His considerable monetary means should give us pause," the DA countered.

"As you have pointed out, Consular," the judge replied. He steepled his fingers and press them to his lips. Several moments pasted before the judge spoke again. "Not withstand Bail is set at two hundred fifty thousand dollars," the judge hammered down the gavel. Titus grinned and tipped his head towards the agents as he was lead out. Mike and Vincent gave him a few minutes lead out before exiting the courtroom.

They were met by Piers and Raleigh outside in the hallway. Piers saw the frowns, "He got bail."

"Titus is going to be out before lunchtime," Mike griped.

"Barton is a good lawyer," Vincent shrugged, "It's just a bail hearing- not about the evidence- we'll nail him at trail."

"If he sticks around for it," Mike said.

"We won't give him the chance to run- let's make the best of this," Vincent encouraged.

"So we watch him," Piers sighed.

"Any luck the blonde will contact him," Vincent hoped.

"Or Hawkes for that matter," Piers shook his head, "He's the cleanest one of these guys."

"He has the most to lose," Mike concluded.

"Wife and kids- I'd steer clear of this mess too," Vincent agreed.

"He's still swearing up and down that he had no knowledge of Davis' intended use of his buildings," Piers added.

"What about the security footage at the buildings?" Mike inquired.

"There is nothing on the security footage to link him to the girls," Piers answered.

They all looked at Raleigh who had hung back just listening to the conversation. "None of him with the girls or at the buildings at the same time as the girls," he piped up.

"No unexplainable communication between Hawkes and Young or Davis for that matter," Piers added.

"He could be using a burner phone," Mike suggested.

"We have no way to prove that," Vincent frowned, "Maybe we're not looking back far enough."

"We've gone back six months," Piers offered.

"You and Raleigh get the first shift of surveillance," Vincent directed, "I want you in place before he steps out of the building."

"Yes, Sir," Piers said. He and Raleigh went to make preparations.

"Where are we off too?" Mike inquired.

"Let's go over the files on Hawkes maybe something will jump out at us," Vincent led him out.

* * *

Mike kept his eyes peeled on the building Titus had entered two hours ago. Vincent slipped into the driver's side of the unmarked car. He brought two cold bottles of water with him along with a couple sub sandwiches and a container of fruit apiece for them. Vincent gave one of each to Mike, "Any news?"

"He's still inside," Mike answered, "Thanks."

"What's up with you?" Vincent unwrapped his sub.

"Hmmm…" Mike lifted his head slightly.

"Is Young getting to you?" Vincent ate.

"It's just, besides the girls…" Mike trailed off unsure of how to word the next sentence. Vincent nodded to coax Mike into continuing. "I never mentioned Abby or her occupation anywhere near Young- how could he know anything about her?" Mike ripped open his container of grapes and apple slices.

"Once we visited him he knew who we were- he could have sent someone to follow us," Vincent reasoned. Mike chewed on his bite of apple and thought for a moment. One think as an FBI he would have notice someone tailing him. Nothing had felt off these few months- that is until Titus' comment about Abby. Vincent felt his trainee's doubt. "There's the internet," he suggested, "Young could have always researched us- it's scary what you can find out on google."

"Well, I don't Facebook or have a Twitter account," Mike said.

"Very admirable," Vincent nodded. He only had a Facebook account to keep up with his sister and other family members.

"There wouldn't be anything on there about my personal life," Mike concluded.

"What about your girlfriend? Is Abby on social media?" Vincent took another bite.

"Probably," Mike popped a grape into his mouth. He frowned.

"Yeah, I don't quite believe it either," Vincent replied.

Titus' comment had troubled Vincent as well. They both had the same thought. Neither of them wanted to say it out loud.

"Heads up," Mike said. Vincent turned his eyes to the door of the business balding. Titus had come out and was speaking to a man. Titus spotted them. He shook hands with the man. Next he headed in their direction.

"Damn it," Vincent cursed. Their quarry walked straight up to their car. Titus' went to Mike's side and tapped on the window.

"Hey, Mike," Titus said, "Vince. Can I call you Vince?"

Vincent looked him dead in the eye, "No. No, you may not."

"Phew, it is a warm day today," Titus said undeterred. He noted both of their suit jackets were tossed in the back seat. "Surveillance can be torture," he shook his head, "I hope I'm not boring you."

"What do you want, Mr. Young?" Vincent demanded.

"When am I going to get my phone back?" Titus asked.

"It's evidence," Mike stated.

"I understand. All business," Titus pursed his lips and tilted his head to one side and then the other, "Say hi to Miss Sinclair for me." Titus turned and left. Mike watch Titus walk away. Right then and there he made up his mind. Mike was going to be giving Abby self-defense lessons.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Abby dropped her bag by a close bench. She squared her shoulders before meeting Mike and Piers on the gym floor. They were in a nice, quiet section where they wouldn't disturb anyone and no one would disturb them. "I hope I didn't take too long," Abby referred to her changing into workout clothes. Her brunette locks were now pulled back into a ponytail. Mike nodded his approval.

"No worries- we got the mats set up," Piers tapped the padded floor with his foot.

"Thanks for helping us," she said. Abby wasn't exactly sure what she had gotten herself into, but she was here to humor her boyfriend.

"It's nothing- Mike is on KP duty for the next two weeks," Piers grinned, "I guess next stop will be the gun range."

"He may be going, but I'm not," Abby said.

"She doesn't like guns and won't use one on principle- I respect that," Mike said.

"Ok," Piers replied.

Mike looked at the two people with him, "Ready?" They both nodded. Piers took his stance in the middle of the mat. Mike bent his own arm at the elbow. He patted his forearm on the Radius. "You want to hit with the bone," Mike continued. With Piers Mike showed Abby the movement. "Right to the middle of the neck," Mike looked back to his girlfriend still pressing his arm in place, "Got it?"

"Got it," Abby nodded.

"All right," Mike turned back to Piers. He next did the full motion and put some force behind it, but Piers was ready. He went with the momentum. "Then with the elbow on the same arm you hit the solar plexus," Mike pointed to the middle of the very top of his abdomen. As he did with the first blow Mike showed Abby the position on Piers. The men both returned to the first stances. Piers came at Mike. Mike shot his arm up at Piers' neck. Piers pulled away just far not to get hurt. Abby grimaced. That was a little too real. Next Mike used his elbow on the same arm and went straight through the motion. Piers bent back just enough so he wasn't jabbed. He stayed still in a semi-bent posture. "You've taken the wind out of him now," Mike said.

"Then I run?" she asked.

"No," Mike said, "You make sure he's down."

"So, he doesn't come after you," Piers added.

"Let me guess- kick to the groin?" Abby replied.

"Preferably hit with knee cap not the foot," Mike said.

"With the bone," she repeated from earlier.

"Yeah."

"What if it's a woman?" Abby asked.

Piers and Mike shared a look and a grin. She was good. "The shin," Piers offered.

"You can kick, but with the heel would be best," Mike thought aloud. Piers stepped aside. "You're up," Mike motioned his girlfriend to come closer.

"All right," Abby trepidly stepped onto the mat.

"Here," Abby brought her arm to his neck. She moved the same arm's elbow and pointed it where Mike had shown her earlier. "Here," then Abby sent her heel towards his shin. Missing it by about a foot.

"Exactly, full force this time. I want you to walk right through me," Mike directed. He went toward her. Abby put her arm up. Mike saw her eyes hesitate. "Stop!" he called.

Abby dropped her arm, "What?"

"Do it like you mean it," he instructed, "I want you to be able to take me down if you have to."

Abby's eyes narrowed. She tilted her head to the side. "You would never hurt me," Abby said. Mike sighed.

"Why don't I give you two a minute?" Piers excused himself.

Mike took Abby by the hand and led her over to the bench where she had set her bag down. They sat still hand in hand. Neither spoke for a time.

"Are you mad at me?" Abby inquired.

"No," Mike answered quickly. He shifted. "Are you mad at me?" Mike questioned.

"No," she shook her head.

"Your safety is important to me," he said.

"I am paying attention," Abby assured him.

"Abs, you are one of the smartest people I have ever met- I have no doubt you are retaining the information," Mike said, "I need to know you can do it."

"I don't like the thought of injuring anyone," she admitted.

"If it comes down to you or them, you or me- it needs to be you ok?" he insisted. Mike lifted their hands and kissed her knuckles. Abby felt him searching for the right words to say what he was holding in. Mike's voice pitched low, "My _father_…" He still had trouble with that word. "…is in prison."

"For killing your mother," she matched his volume. Mike sadly nodded. Thankfully he didn't have to say it. Mike angled to Abby. He tried to read her face. Did she think less of him now? "You are not your father," Abby gently reminded him.

"Everyone liked him when he wasn't drinking," Mike said, "He was someone else when he drank."

"And he was drunk when it happen?" Abby deduced.

"That's what he blamed," Mike answered, "It's no excuse."

"No, no, it's not," Abby agreed.

"Let's get back to the lesson," Mike shoved himself up off of the bench.

Abby followed, "Should we call, Piers?"

"Nah, he should be here soon," he replied.

While Mike was busy keeping a look out for his friend, Abby hooked her foot behind one of his ankles. She yanked forward sending him falling flat on his back onto the mat. In no time Abby was on top of Mike. He pushed himself up on his elbows. "See, I can take you down," Abby smirked.

"Ha, ha," Mike rolled his eyes. She cupped the back of his head. They were in semipublic place, but his lips looked delicious. Abby press hers to them. Mike gave himself in to the steamy kiss.

Piers cleared his throat, "I see someone got tackled by a girl."

"And kissed by one," Mike replied. He helped Abby steady herself while she got up. Then Mike came up himself. He had an idea that would make this easier on Abby. "Piers, would you?" Mike requested. Piers stood in place. Abby took her position. She did the hits on Piers they showed her putting a bit of force behind it.

"Good," Mike came up behind Abby and straighten her arm while Piers reset. "Again," Mike coached.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two dresses laid out on Abby's bed. One was young and sexy. The deepest of royal blues saturated the fabric. The other dress was asymmetrical. It was made of gold color satin. It invoked old Hollywood Glamour. Abby tilted her head to one side and then the other. She heard Serena enter the room, but kept her eyes on the dresses.

"Still haven't picked?" Serena chided, "Tonight's the night."

"I know," Abby replied.

"We've got to get your hair and makeup done too," Serena added. Abby sighed. She tugged on ends of her braid. She had braided her hair while it was still wet from her shower. It would have nice waves tonight if brushed out properly.

Abby grabbed the hanger of the blue dress. She felt like being daring. After all if Abby couldn't take chances when she was young when could she be? "Come on," she headed for her bathroom. Serena followed. She had Abby sit down while she selected the makeup they would use.

"What are you doing tonight?" Abby asked.

"Piers and I are just going hang out at his place," Serena shrugged.

Abby raised an eyebrow, "How is that going? You and Piers?"

"Fun," Serena replied, "We're keeping it casual."

* * *

Mike checked the mirror. He had gotten his hair cut that morning. Freshly shaved, he had his tux on. Mike fought his bow tie for a moment before tying it properly. He used the mirror and centered it. Another double check and Mike was ready to hit the road. There was plenty of time to get to Abby's, but he couldn't wait to see her. He got to his bedroom door. His hand was on the knob. At that moment Mike remembered he left something behind.

He couldn't forget Abby's gift. Mike opened his nightstand drawer. Inside sat a turquoise jewelry box. He lifted it out. Underneath it was a suede pouch. The pouch caused him to pause. Mike set the jewelry box on the top of the nightstand. He fingered pouch. Mike took it in his palm. He dropped down to sit on his neatly made bed. Mike stared out at the pouch. Maybe he should just stuff it back where it came from. Something inside him told him the contents of the pouch were meant for Abby.

* * *

Standing in front of her full length mirror, looking herself over, Abby was sure this was the dress. The royal blue set off her alabaster skin. The jersey fabric cupped her curves perfectly. She adjusted the metal piece that joined the top of the dress. It began a diamond cut out. Turning around Abby looked over her shoulder and surveyed the low swoop back.

"You are going to knock Mike dead," Serena smirked.

"He's going to love it," Abby agreed. The completed look was stunning. "Thanks for your help," she added.

"Is he picking you up or..?" Serena inquired.

"He'll come here and my parents will pick us up," Abby said, "We're sharing a limo."

"So, they like him, huh?" Serena teased.

"Oh, yeah," Abby answered.

"Good," Serena smiled. The doorbell rang.

"Speak of the handsome devil," Abby grinned.

"I'll get it," Serena headed down the stairs. She opened the door to Mike, "Hi."

"Hi, Serena," he returned. Mike looked around.

"She's ready, just upstairs," Serena directed. He tipped his head in thanks. He bounded up the stairs. Serena stayed on the first floor to give them a moment.

Mike turned the corner to enter her room. He froze. The goddess standing in the room drove all coherent thought out of his head. His eyes drifted up from the floor length gown up her body. Then her brown eyes meet his blue in one perfect moment. Mike felt should say something. All he could manage was a breathless, "Wow."

"Hey," Abby beamed. She motioned him inside. Mike complied.

He swallowed, "You look amazing."

"You clean up really well, yourself," Abby admired him with lowered eyelids. She'd have to find more excuses to get him in a tux. Hot damn. She was one lucky girl.

Mike struggled to keep his thoughts and body in check. They were only feet away from the bed. He blinked, trying to make himself focus. "I have something for you," Mike said.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she protested.

"I wanted to," he took the pouch out of his jacket pocket and gave it to her. Abby opened the pouch. She turned it over and let the necklace inside glide into the palm of her other hand. "It's not much," Mike said, "It belong to my mom." The pendant matched the silver one Mike wore- only it was gold. The chain was shorter and decidedly more feminine.

"It's like yours," Abby remarked.

"They were a set," Mike confirmed.

He put his hands in his pockets, "I bought you something better-."

Abby took his face in her hands, "It's a part of you." Her eyes shined at him. "I love it," she kissed him tenderly. "Help me put it on?" Abby requested. He nodded. She handed the necklace to him. Mike went behind her. He slipped the necklace around her neck and clasped the ends together.

"I don't have much left of my Mom's," Mike explained, "My father pawned almost everything of hers to pay for court costs of his trial."

"I'm sorry- that mush have been awful," Abby said.

"It was life," he replied.

"Thank you," Abby recognized the significance of the gift.

"Your parents are here," Serena called.

Abby let out a small breath. "Ready?" she asked.

Mike took her hand and smiled, "I can't wait to show you off."

"Seriously? I'm the one going to show you off," Abby declared.

"Oh, trust me- I'm not the one they all are going to be look at," Mike whispered huskily. His voice sent an anticipatory shiver down Abby's spine.


End file.
